Aspects of the present invention are directed to a piezoresistive strain sensor.
A resonator is a device or system that exhibits resonance or resonant behavior and naturally oscillates at its resonance frequencies with an amplitude that exceeds the amplitude of oscillation at other non-resonant frequencies. The oscillations in a resonator can be either electromagnetic or mechanical and allow resonators to be used to either generate waves of specific frequencies or to select specific frequencies to be filtered or unfiltered from a signal. For example, in wireless communications, if an input signal matches a predefined frequency of a resonator the resonator can be made to filter a second signal accordingly.
A problem exists, however, in that such resonators have high impedance to the second signal and may lack sensitivity to the input signal. In these cases, the resonator may not be able to adequately filter the second signal and may be unable to determine whether a match between the input signal and the predefined frequency occurs. As a result, an operational effectiveness of the resonator may be impaired or at least substantially reduced.